Maka
by Naikaiyuki
Summary: Naruto found a stray puppy and brought her back to it's emotionless owner sasuke. I'm not good with summaries heh heh.  I do not own any of these character they belong to the famous Misashi Kishimoto.
1. Maka

CHAPTER 1: Maka.

Naruto was a sixteen year old 10nth grader at Osaka High school. He was always friendly with everyone he meet he really never came across a mean person ever in his life. He lived in a big black and white house with Kushina his mom and Minato his Dad.

"wake up Naruto it's time to eat breakfast." Kushina wake snatching the blue sheet off Naruto.

"i'm up i'm up." Naruto rubbed his face and rolled out of bed.

"come down when your ready." Kushina said leaving out Naruto's bedroom door.

Naurto went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. "damn i look good." he said smiling in the mirror. Naruto ran down the stair and went straight into the kitchen. "smells good, goodmorning dad."

"good morning Naruto, i don't see where you get all the energy from."

"me either heh heh." Naruto sat at the table and at ever bit of his food off his plate as fast as he could. "See you later guys love ya." Naruto went out the front door and took off down the street right to his bestfriend Kiba inuzuka's house. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Kiba opened the door in anger. "what the hell Naruto!"

"sorry kiba heh heh i brought you back you game?"

"oh ok thanks."

. Naruto turned around and looked into the street to see a white puppy with blue eyes. "what an idiot if you walk in the street you be run over and killed." Naruto walked up to the puppy and noticed it was limping. "hey little guy." the puppy flinched as Naruto pet his head. "are you hurt?" He picked the puppy off the street and examined him. He looked at the bottom of the puppy's paw to see a big thorn stuck in it.

"this might hurt a bit." Naruto began pulling the thorn out of the dogs paw.

" your a tough puppy you didn't even cry when i pulled in out." The dog brought his face up to Naruto's and gave him a lick on the cheek. "heh heh i wish i could take you home but it semms like you belong to some one already. Naruto said whiping the dog drool of his cheek. He looked around the dogs neck to see the his tag and the tag had the owners information ingraved on it.

"well lets get you home." Naruto walked the the adddress that was on the puppy's dog tag.

"seems like this is the place." Naruto walked up the house's door and just stood there. "i don't want to give you up." he said hugging the puppy.

"Hey what the hell are you doing with my dog." a voice yelled from above him.

Naruto looked up to see a boy looking from his window.

"oh sorry i found this puppy hurt in the street and i brought him here because this seems to be the address on his dog tag."

"wait there." the boy said.

Naruto waited for the boy to come to the front door._why haven''t i seen him around here before. _Naruto thought. *Door opening*

the boy came right out the door and grabbed the puppy out of Naruto's hands.

"w-what's his name?" Naruto asked.

"it's Maka." the boy was about to go in and shut his door but Naruto stopped him.

"wait u-uh w-what's yours i-i never seen you around here before." Naruto said in a nervous tone. The way the guy looked really intimindated Naruto.

"I'ts sasuke." After saying that he shut the door right in naruto's face. "wow that was mean." Naruto said to himself. Naruto walked slowly out of Sasuke's yard. He went to his favorite spot that he liked i had a nice view of the large lake and it was private ony he knew how to get to it any only he knew about it. The whole time he was there all he could do was think about sasuke and he had been out there for an hour and a half. "UGGHHH get the Jerk out of your head." Naruto said gripping his hair and rolling on the ground. Naruto came to a hault when he heard bushes moving. He was on high alert to find out who this thing our person was. Naruto jumped at the sight of seeing a small animal running his way.

"the hell!" Naruto screamed but quickly calmed down after he seen that it was that guys puppy from earlier. The puppy jumped on top of naruto and attacked his face with kisses.

"Hey Maka hahahaha, how did you get here."

"Woolf woolf!" Maka barked.

"Heeeey Maka! a voice yelled.

"Huh who is that?" Naruto asked himself.

Maka ran out of Naruto's secret place and minutes later ran back in.

"hey where did you go." Naruto asked maka.

"Maka where were you?" a boy said peeking his head into the bushes.

"H-Hey it's you you're that sasuke guy!" Naruto yelled pointing at the sasuke. Sasuke stare emotionlessly at Naruto. "annoying." said sasuke

"w-what!" Naruto shouted.

"would you shut up i just came to get my dog he ran out the house when i opened the door and i had to chase him all the way here."

"aww man now my secret place is not a secret anymore." Naruto said falling back to the ground.

"come on Maka." Sasuke demanded. But the dog didn't come he ran all the way down to the lake. "hey where are you going Maka." Naruto and sasuke got on to their feet and chased the dog. Maka was running everywhere she was having the best timeof her life having these two humans chase her around. "Damn it Maka!" sasuke growled.

Sasuke was running right behind Naruto when Naruto suddenly fell on the ground making sasuke fall on top of him. "NGH sasuke." Naruto moaned. Sasuke look Naruto dead in his eyes as Naruto called out his Name.

it took a while for sasuke to realize what happened. Naruto had his hands gripped onto Sasuke's back. "hey let me go." Sasuke said in a harsh tone.

"s-sasuke i-i can't your leg." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke grined at the the sight of seeing his leg forced between Naruto's leg rubbing up against his groin. "sorry." he said getting off of Naruto.

Naruto was completly embarresed and what just happened he just moaned and that's not all he moaned sasuke's name. "i'm sorry." Naruto said sitting up off the ground._Does this guy ever show any emotions he always has a straight face._

"i'm such an idiot." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Maka ran back rightover to sasuke and jumped into his arms. Naruto got up began leaving his now not so secret place. Sasuke follwed a couple of feet behind him. They made it back into the streets and began walking home the sun was setting and it was getting late he would usually watched the sun set but he wasn't up for it tonight. Sasuke and Naruto walked their seprate ways.

"Woolf woolf." Maka barked jumping out of sasuke arms and running over to Naruto. Sasuke frowned because he was getting fustrated at the way maka was acting. "she seems to like you." sasuke said.

"i-i guess so." Naruto was too scared to look sasuke in the eyes so he looked every where else but at him his face was flushed with redness.

"what's your name?" sasuke asked.

"huh oh i-it's Naruto."

"Naruto." sasuke said

Naruto blushed even more at how sasuke said his name.

"do i make you nervous Naruto?"

"yeah kinda." Naruto said reaching down to pet Maka. _OFCOURSE YOU MAKE ME NERVOUS TEME YOU NEVER MAKE ANY OTHER FACE EXPRESSIONS YOU FREAKIN ROBOT! _Naruto screamed in his head.

"i never seen you around here before sasuke how come?" naruto asked.

"i just moved here two days ago."

"w-what school do you go to?"

"i'm not in a school yet but the school my parents are sending me to is called Osaka."

"hey that's the school i'm in maybe we can hang out there!" Naruto said in excitement. but soon lost it that he seen that it wasn't any happy expression in sasuke's face.

"but that's if you want to."

Sasuke continued to stare at naruto with the same expression. making Naruto panick and keep talking. "i just really find something interesting about you and i really like you and want to get to know you but i can't read you, it's like you have no emotions so i can't tell if you like me or if your annoyed by me and it bothers me...sasuke." Naruto wasn't especting to say all of that how could he want all that from sasuke and he barely knew him.

"you like me Naruto?"

"w-well yeah. "B-But not in a romantic way!" Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto i wouldn't care if you like me in a friendly way or a romantic way i don't mind either one." Sasuke gave Naruto a tiny smile.

"o-o-oh ok heh heh." Naruto couldn't hold back the blush that was spreaded across his face right now he really didn't care.

"i'll see you later Naruto." sasuke said waving his hand.

"yeah see you later!"

(WELL that's the first chapter it depends on how many reviews i get if i should continue this one or not LOOK i know i made mistakes so it's not going to be perfect OK)SEE YA!


	2. sasuke

CHAPTER 2: Sasuke

Naruto got home and went straight to his bed. It was around 8:00, Like the last time all he did was think about sasuke and what sasuke had said to him.

Flash back

"_i don't care if you like me in a friendly way or a romantic way i don't mind either one."_

Flash back end.

"he smiled at me heh heh...tomorrow is sunday i'll go ask him does he want to hang out at my house." Naruto said to himself. He couldn't get that handsome face out of his head. Naruto jumped up to here barking in his yard. He got out the bed and looked out the window to see Maka. "How the hell does that dog keep finding me?"

Naruto opened his window and called out to the dog. "Maka!" Maka looked up to see naruto and began barking more from pure happiness. "man this is strange." Naruto said heading down stairs. "where are you going Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"There's a problem outside."

"seems like it i can hear dogs barking." Kushina grabbed her red hair and sighed.

"i'll be right back mom." Naruto put on his white slippers that he always sat at the front door and went outside and walked to the other side of his house by where his window was. "hey Maka what are you doing here." Naruto asked as if the dog could give him answer. Maka ran up to Naruto and pulled his pant's leg. "hey stop that." Naruto tried to pull her teeth off of his pants but she wouldn't let go. "Jeez Maka what is?"

"grrr." she grabbed Naruto's slipper and snatched it right of his foot making him fall to the ground with a hard thud. "damnit Hey you stupid dog give me back my shoe!"

Maka took off running out of Naruto's yard with Naruto's slipper in his mouth. "you wanna play huh!" Naruto struggled to get to his feet but quickly regained balance and chased after the dog. Naruto was chasing to dog till he noticed where the dog had led him to. Maka ran into the bushes where it lead to Naruto's secret place. "ugh." Naruto quickly followed behind the dog.

"i'm going to kill you Maka!" Naruto burst into the bushes and fell onto the ground. "damn that dog." he growled.

"Hello again Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see who had said his name. "s-s-sasuke what are you doing here?"

"i like this spot it helps me relax and the view is amazing that's why i came back here to enjoy myself...is that i problem?"

"N-No it's not it's fine!"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto, Naruto got nervous when he thought Sasuke was getting annoyed by him.

"i'm sorry i keep yelling all the time y-you just make me really nervous."

"you wanna sit out he with me?" Sasuke asked.

"huh o-oh sure." Naruto said with a big smile. Naruto sat dwon next to sasuke they both sat in silence for a while. Maka had feel asleep in Naruto's lap. "i guess you stole my dog's love from me i kinda pisses me off." sasuke said looking at Naruto with an mean expression.

"i'm s-sorry i really do not know w-why she is so drawn to me."

"do you have any pets Naruto?"

"No."

"you should get a dog so it can keep it away from mine."

Naruto looked to the ground sasuke was really scaring him. He never came across a person like this he didn't know how to handle a situation like him so he kept quiet. Sasuke stood up and took off his shirt. Naruto watched him in the process he looked over his body to see a couple of scratch marks on his back. "h-how did you get those on your back did Maka give those to you?" Sasuke turned around and gave naruto a look. "what's wrong?" naruto asked.

"Naruto you put these marks on me."

Naruto had to think some time back he blushed and scratched his head when he realized how those marks had got on sasuke's back. "sorry about that." Said naruto.

"i would have actually liked the marks if the were made by you sexually." sasuke said giving Naruto the same emotionless stare. Naruto face turned bright red at realizing what sasuke had said. "i-i don't understand." He knew exactly what sasuke was talking about. "you want me to help you understand." Sasuke said walking over to Naruto.

"w-w-what do you mean?"

sasuke growled in annoyance and walked away.

"hey s-sasuke do you want to come to my house tomorrow and you know hang out?"

"really?" Sasuke turned around to face naruto.

"yeah it would be fun you could bring Maka."

"why so she can love you even more." sasuke said smiling at Naruto.

"no so we can know eachother better,"

"Can i asked you something Naruto?"

"yeah sure go ahead."

"are you always this foward with people or just me?"

Naruto had to think about what sasuke had asked. have he ever been so foward with all his friends or is he just really trying to get to know this sasuke guy a whole lot. It took him about a week and a half to become bestfriends with kiba. Does sasuke find be weird because of my friendlyness?

"uh i'm always like this with people."

sasuke nodded his head.

"y-you going to get in the lake?" Naruto asked.

"well yeah you wanna come?"

"no i rather not." Naruto looked away from sasuke so he didn't have to look at his emotionless face.

"come on." sasuke walked towards Naruto and grabbed his shirt. "w-w-what are you doing sasuke!" sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt above his head tyring to take it off. "sasuke w-wait!"

sasuke managed to get Naruto's shirt off and trown it to the side. "get in." sasuke said pointing at the lake. "i can't go in like this!" Naruto yelled.

"you're right." sasuke said trying to unbotton Naruto's pants.

"what are you doing!"

"sasuke i dont." a large blush crept apon Naruto's face. Sasuke managed to get naruto pant's down to his knees and snatching them right of his body. _this is so embaressing._Naruto thought.

(i wasn't finished with this chapter but i just put this little bit up here...i have another 33 chapter story that i'm working on called Forced love and i have writers block on it lol but i continue to update it lol...but like i said it depends how many reviews i get if i should continue this or not.. i know i made mistakes... my microsoftword is messed up and i have to type it on wordpad and i'm a very fast typer which leads to mistakes heh heh see ya!)


	3. Feeling coming to fast?

CHAPTER 3: feeling that came too fast?

i liked you guys reviews i aways do. ^_^

(Final Syai Lunar Generation) i know what your talking about lol i tend to forget to descibe what they have on. but maka did come at night and Naruto was sleeping in whatever you want him to be sleeping in ^_^ you know use you imagination, PJs sound cute so yeah...anyway thank you. :3

(someone asked me could i put an yaoi scene in this chapter so i said yes stupidly so this story might seem or be rushed (i'm lazyand have writers block for this story). sorry if you don't like it i promise i'll make up for it in the next chapter ok...oh also thank you for the reviews they really motivated me too write more and not give up on this short story.

Naruto crawled up into a ball from being half naked. He was curled up in the grass in a fetal position trying to hide his body. "you look like an idiot." sasuke said picking up Naruto's clothes off the ground and hanging them on a tiny dead tree.

"i don't want to get in."

"why not."

"b-because it's cold out here." Naruto said totaly making up a lie it was the summer not one bit of coldness was out.

sasuke growled and walked towards Naruto with speed picking him up into his arms and carring him to the edge of the lake. "sasuke what are you doing!" Naruto said trying to wiggle out of sasuke's arms. without warning sasuke had trown Naruto into the lake far as he could. Naruto began panicking trying to stay above the water "s-sasuke get me the hell out of here help me!" . Sasuke also panicked do to Naruto's words. _He can't swim?_ sasuke realized what he did was wrong and dove in to save him. Naruto was completly terrified he thought he was going to die. sasuke swim fast enough to catch up to Naruto. Seeing sasuke was reaching distance Naruto grabbed him trying to stay above the water. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck as tight as he could. "i'm sorry Naruto i didn't know you didn't know how to swim why did you tell me." sasuke swim to shore the best he could with Naruto hanging on to him.

Sasuke made it to dry land but Naruto still ahd a tight grip on him. "why would you d-do that sasuke!" Naruto yelled burying his face into sasuke's sholder.

"i said i'm sorry Dobe." sasuke said in a harsh tone.

"d-dobe? don't call me that teme!" Naruto lifted his head off of sasuke's sholder and looked him in the face to yell some more but soon stoped and realized their face were inches away from each other. Naruto eyes widen and his face turned red. He couldn't move or take his arms from around sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't seem to be shocked by the situation at all he just stared at Naruto with the same emotionless stare. Naruto jumped out of his trance.

"i-i'm sorry!" he said as he began unwrapping his arms from around sasuke's neck and getting some distance from his face but soon as Naruto moved Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him back closer. Naruto was really blushing now and sasuke could see that. "w-w-what's wrong s-s-sasuke." Naruto was so confused. Sasuke took his hand and placed it onto Naruto's chest. He could feel that Naruto's heart was beating hard and fast.

"i see what i do to you naruto i didn't know you could be so nervous being so close to me."

Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to say and if he did try to say anything he knew it would come out as a bunch of jibberish. sasuke pulled his lips up to naruto's ear. "Naruto do you like me?"

"w-what how can i like someone i just meet!" Naruto yelled lightly.

"you think i'm stupid." sasuke said as he roughly pulled Naruto up in his lap. Naruto's legs rested on each side of sasuke's waist and stradled him. They were soaked and and a little cold they could feel eachothers body heat as their bodies tried to warm them up.

"s-sasuke." Naruto didn't know what to do at this point. was it ok for him to like being this close to sasuke.

"can i ask you something sasuke?" Naruto said getting up quickly off sasuke's lap and taking a couple of steps back.

"what is it?"

"are _you_ always foward like this with people!" Naruto yelled he found himself really wanting to know this awnser.

"No not really i really don't like everyone i meet to tell you the truth i could care less about most of the people im around or even live with most of them are not important to me."

_wow that's cold_. Naruto thought. _But does that mean he doesn't care for me either am i just like everyone else? _"is t-that why you don't show any emotions?" Naruto asked looking down to the ground.

"yeah you can say that." sasuke said standing up of the ground.

"d-do you feel the same way about me?" Naruto asked not making eye contact.

"not really i find you interesting..and could be of good use in the future."

"good use in the future?" _What the hell is he talking about._

"woof woof!"

"well look like Maka is woke." Naruto said smiling at the dog. Maka ran towards sasuke and had a look on his face as if he were happy. "hey there Maka you ready to go home?"

"woof." the dog barked as if saying yes.

"Naruto you're going to answer my question tomorrow...i'll see you later."

"w-what question?"

"about how you feel about me." sasuke said leaving Naruto's sercret place.

Naruto went over to grab his clothes of the dead tree sasuke had hug them on. _feelings?..i haven't even known him from a day and he think i have feeling for him...yeah he makes me blush alot and my heart doesn't beat at a steady paste when i'm around him...and yeah he has a nice face and body...but feelings?...Maybe they are feelings ever since i meet him he has been on my mind._ Naruto have been talking in his head for a while till he thought about the time it was it was late and he had to get home. "damn it." Naruto said putting on his clothes and slippers his boxers were still wet so it stained his pants a little.

He took off down the street running all the way home not thinking about stoping to take one breath. he burst throught the front door to see his mom still siting at the dinning table reading a book.

"where have you been naruto you've been gone for like 2 hours i've been worried?" she said.

"it's a long story i'm sorry." Naruto said going up stairs.

Kushina just sighed and continued to read her book.

Naruto went into his room and threw himself onto his bed. and he went to sleep thinking about sasuke.

The next day

Kiba called Naruto and asked did he want to hang at his place and play video games and stuff and Naruto like slways would say yes. He spent most of his day at Kiba's house. "he akamaru get off." kiba laughed pushing the huge dog off of Naruto.

sasuke was on his way to Naruto's house with maka taging along side of him. he knocked on Naruto's door. The door opened to see Naruto's dad Minato . "uh hi is Naruto here?" sasuke asked.

"No i'm sorry he left here hours ago he went to his friend Kiba house."

"ok i see." sasuke said turning around to walk away. _ehy would he invite me over and when i do come over he goes over someone elses house! _sasuke was kinda pissed at Naruto but he just told himself that he'd come back later. But he didn't go home he went to the lake so he could relax. Naruto was still at kiba house having the time of his life. he was over at kiba's till 8 at night till kiba's scary mom came in at kicked Naruto out for being there so long she always does this it wasn't because she didn't like Naruto because she did it was because they made too much damn noise.

"see ya later Naruto." kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"yeah right back at ya heh heh."

As Naruto walked home he remembered sasuke's question.

_"Do you like me Naruto?"_

Sasuke's voice rang in Naruto's ears. Naruto made it home Kushina and Minato were in the kitchen. Kushina was cooking something that smelt like heaven in the kitchen. "Naruto dinner will be ready soon... i know your going straight into your room so i'll call you when i'm done..oh and i forgot so boy came over here looking for you." kushina said.

"yeah thanks mom." Naruto heart had droped he forgot he invited sasuke over.

Naruto went into his room and opened the blinds on his window. The rays from the moon shined in Naruto plain white and brown room. He took his orange and black jacket off along with his orange pants a trown them onto the floor. he then went over to his computer desk and picked up a half eaten candy bar off of it grabbed his tv remote and hopped onto his bed. he laid and watched tv and waited to hear his moms voice to call he for dinner. _i hope sasuke isn't mad._

He was watching something scary which made him kind of paranoid of random noises. "what _the hell is the he said looking towards his window. he dragged himself out of the bed and _went to see where the noise was coming from. He opened his window up to see sasuke and Maka. sasuke and Maka aslo saw Naruto looking out his window. Naruto's eyes had widen sasuke really looked mad.

"h-hey sasuke." Naruto said nevrously.

"i'm coming up." sasuke said climbing and object conected to Naruto's house that could lead him to Naruto's window. "when i came over here you wasn't here." sasuke said climbing into Naruto's room.

"your like a monkey how you climbed up here heh heh heh." Naruto said trying to make a joke but it seemed that sasuke didn't find it funny at all as he kept the same expression on his face. "sorry i forgot i invited you over."

"well i'm here now so lets hang out." sasuke went and sat on Naruto's bed.

"well w-what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

sasuke raised an eyebrow.

sasuke lifted up off the bed and shoved Naruto into the wall. sasuke placed one of his legs between Naruto's so that he wouldn't move he didn't know why he did it he just did it.

"i want answer to my question." sasuke said bring his face closer to Naruto's. Naruto was beyond freaked out now what has really gotton into sasuke this guy is way to foward.

"w-w-what question." Naruto said in a shakey tone.

"don't play dumb." sasuke raised his leg up more rubbing it against Naruto's crotch without knowing. which made Naruto wince. "answer it...do you like me or not?" sasuke was really just teasing Naruto but the face Naruto was making was really strange and it was kinda turining him on, it made him want to do more and see more reactions. But he didn't know why Naruto were making those faces he didn't know what was going on with his knee and and between naruto's legs.

"sasuke could you move-"

"answer me naruto." sasuke said cutting him off.

"sasuke y-your leg." Naruto said looking down at the situation. Sasuke looked down to see where his legs was. _so that's why he is looking that way?_

a beat at hearisasuke wanted to move his leg but he also didn't. He started moving his leg around even more. "h-hey sasuke what are you doing?" naruto said giving sasuke a little nudge. sasuke grabbed naruto's hands and pinned them above him against the wall. "sasuke i don't understand what are you doing?" Naruto said trying to strugle out of sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck making naruto flinch but he didn't stop there he suck on his neck hard enough to make a big red mark apear on naruto's neck.

"sasuke s-stop!" Naruto could see the lust in sasuke's face it was like he didn't have control over his body.

"your so cute." sasuke said still kissing all over his neck.

"s-sasuke y-you can't do this." Naruto moaned. Naruto's head was all messed up he really couldn't understand why sasuke was doing this. sasuke then picked Naruto up onto his waist walking over and sitting him onto his dresser. he then snatched off naruto's shirt throwing it anywhere. "_naruto answer my question." _sasuke said in a seductive voice.

"i don't understand what you mean by like." naruto whined.

"i make you understand." with saying that sasuke smashed is mouth against naruto's. Naruto tried his best to push sasuke away but sasuke was wat too strong for him. Naruto's body was sitting on his dresser with sasuke between his legs. he felt so weird his body was acting strange and going against him. sasuke released the kiss and looked at Naruto. Naruto eyes were widen and he was panting blush ran across his face.

him looking this way made things worse and it was driving sasuke mad. Naruto eyes shot open even more at seeing sasuke undid his pants and let them drop to their his ankles.

"s-sasuke what are you doing n-no stop." Naruto panicked when he saw sasuke forcing the pants off his body. "my parents are down stairs!"

sasuke ignored him and continued removing Naruto's pants. "if you don't like what i'm doing to you Naruto then why are you hard?" Naruto looked down at himself he didn't know how to react. "i-i-i don't know why t-that is."

"but i know why you are enjoying me doing this to you don't worry i'll take care of it for you." sasuke managed to get Naruto's pants off, he reached his hand down and giuded them into Naruto's boxers and began to rub his hand against Naruto member slowly.

"sasuke..p-please." Naruto begged.

"what's wrong?" sasuke said still rubbing Naruto.

Naruto couldn't get a word out he know if he tried a moan would escape. Sasuke lost himself completly part of he thought it was Naruto's fault and the other he knew it was all his. Naruto was just what sasuke needed at this time he knew what he is doing is wrong but he can't control himself he wanted much more of poor Naruto. Naruto grabbed the arm sasuke was using to rubb him as he was trying to get him to stop but he didn't put force to it he just held on. _Is he enjoying himself can i do more?_ sasuke thought.

Naruto kept sasying sasuke's name over and over. Sasuke was getting the faces, noises and reactions he wanted but he knew he could get even more of em. sasuke pulled down Naruto boxers letting his member fling out. Naruto quickly covered up himself.

"why are you trying to hind it, theres nothing to be ashamed of." sasuke said moving Naruto hands out of the way. Naruto couldn't hold back his voice anymore when sasuke took Naruto's memeber into his mouth. He bobed his head up and down sucking hard as he could.

"ahhh.. it's...it's i can't." Naruto said trying his best to speak, Naruto was felled with pure pleaser. Naruto had a hand full of sasuke's hair gripped into his hands. "_so good."_ naruto moaned under his breath and this rung into sasuke's ears.

"Naruto i can't wait anymore." sasuke said undoing his own pants. Naruto knew what was to come when he saw Sasuke pulled his man hood out. He then pushed Naruto's back into the wall and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "s-sasuke n-no!" Naruto panicked.

"relax." Sasuke leaned back in and kissed Naruto's neck Naruto could feel sasuke slowly enter him as he did. Naruto grabbed sasuke hips to stop him. "no you can't...AH!" Naruto screamed as sasuke slammed inside of him. sasuke began moving at fast paste. ever move made the dresser slam into the wall. Naruto's screams filled through the house he was in pain sasuke wasn't being gentle with his body at all.

"Sasuke i-it's hurts!"

sasuke didn't listen to Naruto he just thrusting into him he knew in a matter of time he was going to hit Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto dug his nails sasuke back to take his mind off the pain. sasuke smirked knowing that new scratch marks were being made onto his back. after a few more movements sasuke hit naruto prostate earning a moan of pleaser from Naruto. with each thrust he made sure to graise Naruto's prostate. after a while the pain had gone away and it was only pleaser. Naruto didn't hold back his voice anymore he wrapped his hands around sasuke's neck and his legs around his waist. moans left his mouth he couldn't even say that this wasn't the best feeling he ever felt. he didn't know what to think of this should he be enjoying himself or trying to fight sasuke off. _was this ok?_

"do you like me Naruto." sasuke asked slowing down his speed.

"i d-don't know." Naruto said looking away.

Naruto heart skipped ng his knock on his door.

"Naruto what's going on in there are you ok?" Naruto's mom asked throught the door. Naruto was about to answer her question till sasuke picked back up his paste again causing Naruto to cover his mouth thrying his best not to let one noise escape. only noise that was left was the sound of the dresser hitting against the wall.

"Naruto you should get her away from the door or she will come in." sasuke said.

"ngh...y-yeah i'm fine i just hit my toe i-i'll be fine!" Naruto freaked out he didn't lock his door she could walk in at anytime.

"you sure honey w-what's that banging noise?" she yelled softy.

"i-m moving my room around.._sasuke p-please stop..._don't worry i'll be fine."

"dinner is ready Naruto come down when your done."

"yeah..i-i will."

Naruto's mom left away from the door and headed back down stairs. sasuke stopped his movments and stared at Naruto. "answer me and i'll continue to give you what you want." sais sasuke.

Naruto moved his hands around sasuke's neck. he thought about that sasuke was a good looking guy with a sexy voice and body. _he does always make make nervous and blush and when he pulled me into his lap i did like being so close to him and not to forget he stole my first kiss and now he's taking my virginty and i'm not putting up much of a i do like him?_

sasuke picked Naruto's legs over his sholder aiming to get deeper inside Naruto.

"answer if you don't i'll make your scream making sure that you mom runs back up here to see if your ok."

"yes!" Naruto yelled

"yes what?"

"yes sasuke i do like you." Naruto said with a frown.

"is that why you are letting me do these things to you?" sasuke said thrusting deeply into Naruto.

"nhg..ahh..it's too deep s-sasuke." Naruto said throught his teeth.

they both fucked as quietly as they possible could but Naruto couldn't keep back his voice because of sasuke harsh movements.

"_Naruto you feel so good_." sasuke said sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto was pretty sure that there were going to be hundreds of marks around his neck when this was over.

both of them could hear Maka barking outside like she was mad because sasuke left her outside.

"sasuke i can't take it anymore..i'm going to-"

"go ahead Naruto you can... i am too."

Naruto covered his mouth as he came onto his own chest and sasuke came inside of him. He knew he was going to be hurting in the morning. they both sat there out of breath they fell to the floor Naruto layed on top of sasuke. "Naruto...i like you too."

Naruto blushed. _this is happening way to fast._

"sasuke i want you to leave." Naruto said getting off sasuke.

"why?"

"i-i don't know why..i-it's late you should go home" Naruto said turning away.

"sure..see you later." sasuke made his way over to kiss Naruto . Naruto pusehd sasuke away he was so confused he just let this somewhat stranger come in his room and take his virginty and he was more confused because he liked every bit of it.

"i'll see you later than?" sasuke said putting back on his same face expression.

Naruto didn't answer sasuke he just sat there in thought.

sasuke was starting to feel horrible for what he did. he felt like he just rape Naruto but it was kinda what he did. Naruto watched sasuke face as it wrinkled up with a different emotion. Naruto was quite surprised but he didn't show it.

"Naruto i won't talk to you ever again..sorry for what i have done to you." with saying sasuke left back through the window. sasuke landed on the ground with a hard thud. Maka growled in anger.

"come on idiot." he said to the dog leaving Naruto's yard.

Naruto crawled into his bed his ass was in pain. he wasn't in the mood to eat anymore he just sat there and stared at the wall. _i'm i really mad at sasuke? _

(sorry, sorry, sorry if you didn't like this chapter and it wasn't worth a wait but i really was lost while writing this story i really don't like it myself. i know i could do better... i reallly don't know how to make sasuke act in this story and i trying not to make him like the sasuke in my other story_ Forced love.._if you don't know he's over protective, way to dominate and sex addicted, and a little mean and loving.)

please reviewand tell me how i am doing...maybe you guys could give me an idea for the next chapter in my inbox ^_^ see ya!


	4. Confused

CHAPTER 3: confused.

Naruto still sat there staring at his white bedroom walls. He still couldn't believe what Sasuke just had done to him. _why am i not mad._

*knock knock knock* "Can i come in Naruto?" Naruto dad said through the door.

"y-yeah." Naruto said pulling the cover over his body.

"you wanna come down and eat?" Minato said poking his head through the door.

"i'm not hungry anymore." Naruto said laying his head down on the pillow.

"you serious!" Minato shouted in surprise

"yeah my stomach isn't felling well."

"oh alright i'll fix you a plate just in case you change your mind." Minato said shuting the door.

Naruto turned over and faced the window. the moon's rays we shinning in his face. All he could think about was sasuke, sasuke, sasuke and that face he always kept. _Even when he took me he kept that same face._ Naruto slowly went to sleep lost in thought.

The next day

Naruto woke up on his own and got ready for school. He came down stairs said bye to his parents and went straight out the door.

"w-what wrong with him he didn't even eat lunch!" Naruto mom yelled. "have i lost my cooking skills?"

"don't worry honey teenage boys go through this."

"really you got it be kidding me."

"heh heh heh i couldn't think of any thing else..by the way your cooking is awesome." Minato said with a big smile.

Naruto walked down the street towards school he just realized he had to walk past sasuke's house to get there so he picked up his past so he wouldn't have to come face to face with him. With every step he took he could feel the little amount of pain that pulsed in his back side. He walked with kind of a limp to keep the pain away a little. He ran past sasuke house the best he could till he reached the coner of the street.

"Woof, Woof!"

Naruto eyes burst open to turn around see Maka running towards. When there's Maka there's Sasuke. Naruto tried his best to ignore Maka. "Maka get away!" he so bad for shouting at her.

"Maka let go!"

Naruto heart skipped a beat when he heard sasuke's voice. Sasuke commanded Maka to go home she must have been very smart because she went home with no problems. Sasuke was walking right behind Naruto. Naruto kept a fast paste. Sasuke saw that Naruto was limping and he knew it was all his fault. So he walked right past Naruto so he didn't have to really look at he.

Naruto watched sasuke vanish from his sight. He wondered why Sasuke didn't say anything to him. Naruto made it to school and went straight to class. He couldn't believe he saw sasuke sitting in the sit that was right next to his. _Damn._

"Wow Naruto what made you come to c-class s-so early" a girl with long dark blue/black hair and pale white eyes said.

"oh hey Hinata i don't know i just wanted to." Naruto went over to his seat which was by the window and slowly sat down. sasuke looked from the coner of his eyes to see that Naruto had a hard time sitting down from what he had did to him. Naruto didn't even bother to look sasuke's way he just stared out the window.

It was only 3 people in class at this time Naruto , Sasuke, and Hinata. The teacher haven't made it to class yet.

"HEY NARUTO!" a wild and strong voice yelled.

Naruto looked up to see kiba.

"i went by your house to see that you already had left and you didn't even come get me!" Kiba said slaming his hands on Naruto's desk.

"heh heh i'm sorry i was in a rush.

Kiba looked around the room he was looking for hinata but he spoted sasuke.

"Hey who is that Naruto." Kiba whispered.

"t-that's sasuke." Naruto said lower than kiba had whispered scared sasuke would hear Naruto had said his name.

"Good morning my young and youthful class!"

"well look like might guy is here." KIba said going to his seat.

Might guy was Naruto's first block teacher. He had a tight green outfit on a rest to match and a a red leaf ninja head band around his waist. He always kept life in the class always made sure everyone day ended with a smile.

Naruto day at school was so confusing every time he would see sasuke, sasuke would completly ignore him it was almost like Naruto never existed. Naruto was really bothered by it but he didn't know why i mean i was the one who was trying to avoide him first maybe he just took the hint. Naruto remembered that sasuke told him he'll never talk to him again. But why the hell did it bother him!

Time skip

Naruto was walking home from school with Kiba he wasn't limping anymore because the pain in his back side had slowly went had stayed late after school to study. "hey Naruto you seemed strange today." kiba said

"what are you talking about idiot."

"it was like you had something on you mind."

"i was just stressing about school." Naruto said giving kiba a stupid lie.

"huh?...Naruto you have awesome grades." kiba said raising an eybrow.

"lets just drop it kiba geez."

"is it a girl?" kiba yelled steping infront of Naruto.

"no."

"boy?"

Naruto was shocked but he stayed silent on that question.

"you lose your virginity...who was it!"

"w-what!" Naruto jumped back a little did kiba know?...well of course not how the hell would he.

"No idiot."

"i already lost mine." Kiba added.

"t-to who!" Naruto was surprised why did kiba just not tell him this.

"to that red head girl Kirin...yeah i ripped her to shreads." Kiba said proudly

Naruto blushed at kiba's words.

"damn it i just forgot i have to go to the store to pick up some things, i'll have to see you later Naruto." with saying that kiba took off down the street.

Naruto was almost home he just had to get down two more streets. Sasuke's and his. this time Naruto didn't walk fast down sasuke's he past by Sasuke's house he saw sasuke sitting in his porch with Maka. There was a brief eye contact that quickly went away. Naruto wanted to talk to sasuke so bad but he wouldn't know what to say. He could feel sasuke eyes stare him down as he walked past his house. _Call my name sasuke just do it stop me do something please i don't know why i want this from you but it really bothers me that you don't give me attention._ What the hell is wrong with mei shouldn't be wanting any attention from this guy i she really hate him for what he did to me he tricked me into thinking he was a nice guy than he raped me. Naruto was getting mad at himself he didn't like that he used the words hate and rape.

Part of him wanted to forgive sasuke and start over i mean he really did like sasuke alot before sasuke took him btu know he didn't know what to think. If a person gets rape they hate that person who did it to em but Naruto wasn't mad at all at sasuke he was really mad at himself.

Naruto was knocke on the ground in shock.

"what the hell!" he yelled when he saw Maka taking t=his shoe of his feet with her small teeth. she got it off in one strong pull and ran back into sasuke's yard.

"not this again!" Naruto said standing to his feet. He looked back at sasuke's house to see sasuke strugling to get his shoe out of the dog's mouth. when sasuke managed to pull it out he began walking towards Naruto. Naruto hung his head low scared to make eye contact.

"here." sasuke said handing the shoe to Naruto. Naruto slowly took it from his hand and sasuke turned around to walk back to his house. Naruto panicked he didn't know what he was doing but he ended up grabing Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned around with a frown on his face.

"what is it?"

Naruto stood there still holding on to sasuke. _Why am i grabbing him, why is he looking at me like that?_

"T-thank you s-sasuke." He said looking into sasuke's dark emotionless eyes. Sasuke noded his head then tried to walk off but he couldn't really get anywhere because Naruto still had a tight grip on his shirt. They stood is silence waiting for it to break.

A/N: sorry that this chapter was short i really am losing motivation for this story but i will continue to write it if you guys want? look i know i made mistakes i really am to lazy to fix em lol i need another beta reader. PLEASE REVIEW ^_^)


	5. CH5

CHAPTER 5:

Sasuke stared down at naruto in anger Naruto looked up at Sasuke in confusion.

"S-Sasuke are you mad at me?"Naruto asked letting go of sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and yanked away out of Naruto's grasp. Sasuke sighed and began to walk away. Naruto was really fustrated why did he want sasuke's attention so damn bad.

Naruto shook away his fear as he suddenly runs up and hugs sasuke from behind. Burying his head into Sasuke's warm back.

"please don't go..I don't know whats goin between you and me but please just don't leave, I feel weird i don't like you ignoring me i don't know what to do Just... Please..." naruto cried out as a few tears escaped from sky blue eyes and quiet sobs reached Sasuke's ears.

"Naruto what exactly are you asking for."

"sasuke i don't wanna stop being friends with you."

sasuke paused for a moment.

"naruto i can't just be friends with you i want much more than that."

"i can give you more." Naruto said gripping tighter around sasuke.

"Naruto what is it that you want!" Sasuke said getting kind of anry.

"Teme i want to be with you isn't it obvious!" Naruto yelled also getting a little angry.

"Naruto do you realize that if your with me i will end up wanting to do the same thing i did to you yesterday?" sasuke said getting out of Naruto's grip. He turned around to stand face-to-face with Naruto. "are you willing to give that up to me?"

"I-I-I don't know." Naruto said blushing.

"well Naruto i'll give you time to think...Naruto i do return your feeling but you need to clear you head..once again i am sorry for what i did to you." sasuke again began walking away.

"sasuke h-hold on!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around and walked back to Naruto. Naruto was in shock when sasuke pulled him into his lips and kissed him deeply. Sasuke held onto Naruto's waist Naruto wanted to just wrap his arms around sasuke's but he was to nervous too. He slowly brought his arms up gliding the up sasuke slim chest up to his shoulders. He waited a while before he finally placing his arms around sasuke's neck. He was surprised at himself for actually doing this.

"i'll see you tomorrow at School dobe." Sasuke said releasing the kiss.

"y-yeah o-ok."

Naruto was happy to get to be near Sasuke again. But he didn't know why he wanted to be near him so badly. All he could think about is sasuke and ofcourse what sasuke did to him he knew he was going to never forget that. I mean if i guy that hot took you virginity you wouldn't never forget it either.

(/N: sorry it was so short ) Final syai i used your idea a little lol.


	6. words from author

sorry for not updating this story sooner i'll try to put it uo tomorrow. i had to put chapter 38 and 39 of my other story up


	7. Temtation

CHAPTER 6: Temtation

It was a dark monday morning Naruto and Kiba were on their way to school.

"looks like it's going to rain later on today." kiba said sniffing in the air.

"i hate the rain." Naruto said.

"hey Naruto you know we have a test today in Kakashi sensei's class.

"That was today!" Naruto yelled.

"well yeah idiot if you would actually stay woke in class you could hear him say it."

"are you going to let me cheat kiba...i mean please?"

"yeah sure whatever."

"Thanks!" Naruto said huging kiba.

"let go idiot!"

Naruto and kiba got to school and went to their own classes. Naruto blushed to see that sasuke had already was sitting in his seat. Naruto tried not to make any eye contact when he felt sasuke's eyes staring him down as him walked to his desk.

"good morning Naruto."

"good morning Sasuke." Naruto said placing his books on his desk and taking a seat.

"hey Naruto you wanna come over my house today after school?" sasuke asked.

"y-yeah your parents wont mind?"

"they're not going to be home and if they were i'm sure they wouldn't mind."

alone at sasuke's house! Naruto screamed in his head his face was crimson red and his eye brows were wrinkled.

"something wrong you don't have to come if you don't want too."

"No it's nothing i'll come." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"Hi Naruto good morning." Hinata said making her way towards Naruto. She looked over at sasuke also giving him a good morning.

"good morning."

"you like this school sasuke?" she asked with a smile.

"yeah it's ok i guess."

"hey hinata where's neji i haven't seen him lately?"

"yeah i know he's sick."

"hope he gets better."

"yeah me too."

"hope he's not like Shikamaru, pretending to be sick so he can have days away from school." Naruto said making a joke

"hehehehe." Hinata laughed.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and sasuke were on their way to sasuke's house. Naruto face was flushed. why did sasuke even want him to come over to his house? what were they going to do?

"you ok? you been looking weird ever since we left school?"

"it's because i think i flunked my test thats's all." Naruto said giving a lie.

"what kind of test?"

"oh it's just math i really hate math."

"if you need a tutor i can help."

"really?" Naruto said in excitment.

"yeah." Sasuke gave Naruto a smile.

Naruto heart always skipped a beat when sasuke smiled. Naruto found himself not looking away from sasuke. _He's so handsome._ Naruto thought. Naruto quickly turned away when sasuke smile turned into a grin.

"what's wrong?" Naruto asked looking in another direction.

"i want to ask you something when i get to my house." sasuke said.

"o-ok."

why can't he just ask me now why when he gets to his house?

sasuke house

Naruto and sasuke just had made it into the home. the both kicked off their white school shoes at the door. "My room's this way." Sasuke said leading him into the back of the house. Sasuke house had alot of brown and white in it. even sasuke's room was filled with it. He only had a bed a dresser and tv on top of that dresser, his room was pure empty. Naruto just stood there because he didn't have any where to sit sasuke was already sitting on the bed and Naruto was to scared to join him. "come on." sasuke patted a the space that was next to him.

Naruto slowly came over and sat a good distance away from sasuke. "so what do you watch on tv, oh and wheres Maka?" Naruto said grabbing the tv remote that was resting on one of sasuke white pillows and turning on the tv.

"Naruto you wanna be my boyfriend?" Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's questions.

"w-what p-pardon?"

"we both feel the same for each other why not make it official." Sasuke said kindly taking the remote out of Naruto's hands and leaning closer to him. Naruto knew he like sasuke but why is he so scared of him. But i couldn't help but want sasuke.

"y-yes."

"yes what?"

"i'll be y-your boyfriend." Naruto said putting his hands in his lap. sasuke pulled Naruto by his wrist into his arms. Naruto didn't hug back he was way too nervous. "can you hug me back Naruto?" sasuke asked. Naruto arms slowly traced around sasuke's neck. sasuke move his face up to Naruto's their noses almost touching. Naruto jumped back in shock which kinda shocked sasuke too. "can i kiss you naruto?" Naruto nodded his head and sasuke slowly claimed his lips as his.

Sasuke lost control when Naruto moaned into the kiss. He threw Naruto onto his back and forced himself between Naruto legs and,leaning over to attack his neck Naruto began to panick. "w-wait sasuke!" Naruto said giving sasuke a push and sitting up.

"sorry!" Sasuke said getting off the bed.

"i-it's alright." Naruto said calmly.

"maybe in time i'll let you do it." Naruto said. Naruto and sasuke eyes widen when That came out of Naruto's mouth. "wait wait i-i mean-"

"it's ok i understand, you hungry?" sasuke said walking to the door.

"y-yeah."

"come on lets go in the kitchen." sasuke said

Naruto slid off the bed and followed sasuke. Sasuke was ashamed of himself why can't he control himself.

"so what do you want to eat Naruto?"

"you g-got any ramen?"

"i don't think so..you want to creat something?" sasuke said with a smile.

"sure!" Naruto said getting happy again. as sasuke was getting random items out of the fridge Naruto was looking around for Maka.

"sasuke wheres Maka?"

"i don't know she probably playing with your friend dog..she scratch on the door when she makes it home."

"are you talking about kiba's huge dog akamaru?"

"i guess so."

"oh i see."

Naruto and sasuke spent an hour experimenting with food sweets mostly. Naruto watched as sasuke took a piece of chocolate he broke from a candy bar , throw it up in the air and catch it in his mouth. Naruto also broke a peice from another candy bar also trying the same thing not knowing sasuke was looking as he snuck and did it. The peice of chocolate came down and hit Naruto right in the forehead.

Sasuke turned away and laughed to himself. Naruto turned around rapidly as he actually heard sasuke laughing his eyes burst open but then his face quickly turned into a frown of knowing sasuke was laughing at him.

"here." sasuke said taking a peice of chocolate and putting it in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto face went red and he slowly began eating the chocolate. sasuke smiled.

A/N:sorry for the short chapter. reveiw and let me know what you think. because i know i could have done better with this.


	8. i have a problem

sorry guys if i update late my computer has a virus AGAIN and i have to find another way to write this maybe on my ps3? that my take a while...but don't worry i'll update quick as i can..i don't want to be of those people who just stop updating and not finish their story.. 


	9. more

CHAPTER 9: more

Naruto mom had call him telling him that he had to come home soon because they had to go off for a bit and they needed naruto to watch over the house.

"sasuke i have to be home in about 30 minutes." Naruto said with a faint smile. Sasuke head was filled with many thoughts there was so much things he wanted to tell Naruto and what he wanted to do to wondered if he could get a kiss from Naruto and naruto not be scared to go into it. Sasuke eyes locked on Naruto as Naruto stared into space playing nervously with his fingers he wanted to make these 30 minutes of time he had left with Naruto worth it. he walked over to Naruto and stood in front of him. Naruto looked up at him to see sasuke's face was flushed with a small redness him eyes was filled with lust and it was kinda scaring poor Naruto. Naruto quickly took a step back when sasuke face started coming towards him but was quickly pulled back close with firm hands hooked onto his waiste. Sasuke didn't kiss him he just kept his face really close to Naruto.

"s-sasuke what's wrong!" Naruto said turning away trying his best not to make any possible eye contact.

"Naruto i...i want you." sasuke pulled Naruto hard into his lips making Naruto eyes go wide.

Naruto didn't know what to do. but ofcourse he was supose to kiss sasuke back they were now a couple it was like his duty or something. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and kissed back letting it take its course. Sasuke grip around Naruto became tighter his arms snaked around Naruto bringing them even more close. Naruto was begining to run out of breath so he gave sasuke a small push enough to give them some distance. Naruto was panting and his face was red which really wasn't a good idea to be doing at this situation. he took his hand and wiped the fluid away that was left from the kiss and took a quick glance at sasuke who still had his hands gripped on his body. Naruto couldn't react when sasuke pinned him against the wall and attacked his neck with kisses, sucks and bites.

"s-sasuke wait we can't." Naruto said pushing sasukes chest but it wasn't a hard push. Naruto was moaning with every touch sasuke gave him. does that me he was enjoying himself? Naruto knew full well that he like the way sasuke was dominating him right now. "i'm going to make you feel good." sasuke said in a tone that made Naruto almost lose it.

"sasuke." Naruto pleaded but i didn't quite didn't work to make sasuke hands went to Naruto's belt rushing to get it unloose.

"sasuke what if your parents come in?"

"they want be back no time soon." sasuke answered.

"but i can't do this...maybe w-we can do i-it tomorrow." Naruto said sure that is wasn't the right thing to say.

sasuke slowly back away from Naruto and smirked. in his head he couldn't wait till tomorrow he was going to give Naruto every thing he got.

"i'm sorry." Naruto said fixing his clothes.

"it's ok i shouldn't never kissed you." sasuke said cratching the back of his head.

"no i didn't mind that!" Naruto shouted. which after he did made him blush all over. "wait i mean-"

"i understand dobe i'll just wait till tomorrow." sasuke rubbed the top of Naruto's hair making it in a mess than it already was. since Naruto said he could have him tomorrow sasuke wasn't going to feel quite bad taking Naruto how ever he wanted.

"don't call me that!" Naruto growled.

sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's forhead. Naruto frowned up little from the kiss he wanted on his lip but he didn't tell sasuke that.

Naruto was at home laying in his bed it had been a hour since he left sasuke's house. he wondered if sasuke ever had any other relationships in his past if so how much did they have sex? was sasuke rough with all his partners or just him. was sasuke going to be rough with him? was it going to hurt a much as last time? "why did i say that." naruto said turning over in his bed burring his face in his pillow.

Naruto knew what he was getting himself into tomorrow and it really was no way going back from it.

(sorry for the short story, i know i'm not the perfect writer and i tend to rush things and not go over my work for errors)


	10. Chapter 10

(i will be updating this sooner so give me some time trust me it will be quick. its been so long)


	11. passion marks

Chapter: passion marks.

Naruto woke up and began getting ready for school. The thoughts of sasuke wanting to have sex with him again flooded his mind. He should have known what he was getting himself into when he told sasuke yes to become his boyfriend, these were things they were supose to do. Kiss, hug, make out, sex so on. Naruto was fine with kissing and hugging him but he really was scared to have sex again. It hurt like hell the first time but sure it got better after a while.

XXX

Naruto entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror his eyes flung open to what he seen. red circle like marks covered his neck and lower towards his collar bone was a bite mark. when the hell did these get here! Oh thats right sasuke put em there yesterday. Naruto blushed a he slid his hand down his neck touching the marks. Naruto thought of a plan to cover them up he needed to find his mom's make up. He rapidly search through the bathroom looking for any sigh of it but he sure in hell wasn't going to find any because his mom never put such things to her face she was all natural beauty.

"Naruto someones at the door for you!" Minato shouted from down stairs.

"yeah alright." Naruto also shouted but from up stairs. He ran and put on his orange and black jacket zipping it up all the way to the top trying his best to cover his neck up. he took a deep breath and slowly walked down stairs. Naruto blushed when he saw sasuke sitting in his living room with his parents. sasuke was turned around smiling at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto your friends is so nice and handsome." Kushina said placing her hands on both side of her cheeks.

"Good morning Naruto." sasuke said getting up from the sofa.

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto grabbed and held onto collar to his jacket. "come on lets go see you later mom, Dad." Naruto rushed out the door leaving sasuke behind still in his house.

"wow Naruto in a hurry but he's not even near late for school." said Minato.

"well it was nice to meet you sasuke." Kushina said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded his head and left from the house. He looked at the end of the gate to see Naruto standing there almost like smething was bothering him.

XXX

sasuke made his way over to Naruto and lift his face up by his chin. slowly he brought his face up to his and softly placed his lips onto his. Naruto eyes lids were half way opened and his face was flushed. The momment he kissed back Sasuke took his chance to deepen the kiss enserting his tongue in to taste that sweet taste called Naruto. Naruto was starting to run out of breath so he gave sasuke a small shove. their lips slowly broke apart from eachother only their wet and slimy saliva conected them but was soon broke when Naruto turned his head to the side in a different direction away from sasuke. He was breathing hard and blushing which really wasn't good because it was a turn on for sasuke and sasuke wasn't that good with holding himself back.

"hey you neck." sasuke said blush crept across his face. "i-i did that?"

"yeah you could learn to hold back a little." Naruto said with a faint frown.

"I'm sorry."

"yeah it's ok."

"Hey!" an animal like voice called out.

Both sasuke and Naruto heads turned to see Kiba. A little white object was carried in his arms. "hey your name's Sasuke right your dog was over my house all night playing with my dog i was going to bring her home but it was late and she seemed to be enjoying herself with Akamaru, she been comming over a lot lately heh heh."

"You shoud have let her stayed she would have came home sooner or later." sasuke said.

"yeah she comes around my house alot too." Naruto said to kiba.

"she has a habit of doing that she's barely at home she has many homes and families i just let her do what she wants." sasuke said sratching the back of his head.

"she'll end up getting pregnant." Naruto laughed.

"not at this age." Kiba added.

"come on guys lets head to school." Naruto said walking away.

"hey what about maka!

"just put her down she'll know to go home."

"if you say so." kiba put maka down and without saying by Maka took off down the street.

while Naruto,Kiba, and sasuke were walking to school Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke. He was such a beautiful man but strange Naruto couldn't seem to read him but sasuke was all his. "!" He just remembered what him and sasuke was going to do after school. They were going to have sex.

"something wrong?" sasuke asked with an blank expression.

"o-oh no it's nothing."

"well you were just staring at me i thought you might wanted something."

"sorry i was just thinking about something." Naruto said turining his head away.

"about what?"

"its nothing sasuke really."

sasuke just turned his head and continued walking.

Naruto head was filled with sasuke all through school. he really couldnt pay attention to anything during lunch all he did was stare at his food. Naruto was knocked out of his trance when his phone vibrated.

(meet me at the bathroom) the message read. Naruto got a hall pass from his teacher and headed to the bathroom. He came to see sai leaning against the restroom walls.

"sai!" naruto said nervously.

"i've missed you Naruto." sai said walking towards the yellow head.

"what do you want?"

"heh you ofcourse." sai said giving Naruto a smile.

Naruto knew that smile was fake and had no meaning behind it.

Not sai again the guy who feels that Naruto owes him something when Naruto owes him shit. Naruto and sai us to be best friends till sasuke tried to take advantage of him, something like what sasuke did except he didn't go all the way.

"i thought you were suspended."

"i was but clearly my suspension is over."

" i have to go back to class." Naruto said taking his leave but was stopped by sai grabbing his wrist.

"let me go." Naruto growled.

"come on Naruto don't be that way why can't we just talk?"

"i don't want to that's why no let go." Naruto yanked his hands on of sai's cluth and left calmly out the bathroom. sai growled at this. Naruto was his and he was going to make Naruto sure of that one way or another.

(end of school)

Naruto was on his way the front of the school to meet sasuke so they could walk home together.

"kiba you coming?"

"na i have to stay and make up work."

"yeah ok see you later."

"yeah." kiba said grabbing his books out of his locker.

"you ready to go kiba?" a guy named neji asked.

"yeah lets go."

"see ya Naruto." Neji said leaving with kiba.

"bye." Naruto walked down his long school hall till he meet up with sasuke.

"you ready?" sasuke asked.

"yeah."

Naruto and sasuke was getting close to their houses. Naruto was more nervous than ever. He wasn't ready for this again or so he thought.

"are we going to your house?" Naruto asked not making eye contact.

"why you wanna go to yours?"

Naruto knew he couldn't do it there with his parents home so he had no choice but to go to sasuke's house.

"no lets go to yours." Naruto said in a worried voice.

sasuke frowned at Naruto. _why is he acting like he's scared or something its not like he hasn't been at my house before_.

they were now standing at sasuke's door and sasuke was unlocking it.

"_This is it, it's all about to happen over again." Naruto thought._

_"_you can turn on the tv and sit down." sasuke said heading to the back. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and called his mom letting her know that he was at sasuke's house.

"_scratch_, _scratch_, _scratch_, woof woof!" Maka was trying to get in the house. Naruto quickly got up and opened the door.

"haha maka!" Naruto said happly. Maka jumped up into Naruto arms and licked his face. "hey calm down hahaha!" Maka soon jumped down and ran towards the back and quickly ran back from the back out the door with a stuff animal toy.

"Akamaru?" Naruto looked out the front door and saw akamaru and maka run off together. why was akamaru playing with such a young pup was he like a pedo or something?

"hey Naruto was that maka?" sasuke asked.

"yeah she ran in and got a toy than left with kiba's dog."

"she didn't even greet me." sasuke said under his breath.

"huh?" naruto said raising his eyebrow. sasuke walked over to naruto and sat next to him.

"Naruto how do you really feel about me?"

Why was sasuke asking this question. Some reason it kinda scared him.

"i-i-"

"Naruto i'm falling inlove with you, when i see you all i wanna do is hold you, kiss you, make love to you and just be there with you. ever since i meet you i always just wanted to keep seeing you again...Do you feel that way for me Naruto do you love me?" Sasuke looked dead into Naruto's eyes he hardly blinked.

"s-sasuke i do feel the same way i-i'm just a little scared to explain it but all i want to do is make you happy."

"just say you love me thats all you have to do to make me happy.

"i love you sasuke." Naruto said looking back into sasuke's eyes.

"i love you too Naruto." Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto it was kinda strong it pushed him back a little. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap both of Naruto's legs layed on each sides of sasuke's waist. sasuke held on to Naruto's waist as he continued to kiss him. Naruto began building up courage to put his hands around sasuke neck. _i did it!_

_"Naruto." _sasuke calledout as his hand creept to Naruto's crouch.

"wa-wait!"

comeplety ignoring Naruto he slid his hands down into Naruto's pants and started rubbing him.

"ah s-sasuke i-i"

"relax Naruto."

Sasuke got up and layed Naruto down on the sofa then he began removing Naruto's pants. Naruto closed his eyes and put his arm over his face. this was so weird to him. Sasuke didn't take any time taking Naruto fully into his mouth.

"ahh! no!"

sasuke moved his head up and down giving Naruto an amazing feeling. "move you hand Naruto i want to see your face."

Naruto moved his hand away and opened his eyes a little. it was embarrasing to have sasuke down there doing that to him but it felt so damn good. "s-sasuke if you keep doing that i'll ngh!" without warning Naruto came into sasuke mouth. "i-i'm sorry i didn't try to!"

*gulp* "wow Naruto you came just by me doing that?"

"Did you just swallow that!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto i want you now." sasuke said not answer Naruto's question. "lets go to my room."

Naruto got up from the sofa and follwed sasuke down the hall to his bedroom. "i want you lay down and open you legs."

Naruto follwed his orders but he didn't want to spread his legs it was humiliating. Sasuke crawled up to Naruto and flung his legs open. "Hey!"

sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. since Naruto was all wet down there maybe he didn't need to prepare him. "can i Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed it was his way of saying yes. "no i want you to tell me it's ok."

"i-it's ok."

sasuke lust went full forced as he went into Naruto in one thrust. "argh sasuke!"

"does it hurt."

"no it's alright." it did hurt Naruto a little he just wanted sasuke to doing it without careing about it being painful. "im going to move now." sasuke said as he put Naruto's legs over his sholders. at first sasuke movments were slow and gentle but than it got hard and fast. Sasuke held Naruto's hands above his head so that Naruto's couldn't hide his face. Sasuke wanted to break Naruto he wanted tomake him scream. sasuke grazed Naruto's prostate making the yellow head arch his back up. Naruto wanted him to hit that spot even more he wanted to hit it hard as he could. he felt like a whore wanting it like this.

"sasuke it's good NGH THERE!" naruto scream as his spot was hit dead on.

"you want it rougher?" sasuke asked getting deep.

"ah, uhh, i-i want it!" Naruto blushed at his words he couldn't believe that came out his own mouth. Now sasuke's thrust became more violent and vicious. with every thrust the bed rails hit against the wall. Thank god he didn't live in a apartment. they both were soon coming to there end. "sasuke i'm gonna c-"

"yeah me too." sasuke said slaming harder against naruto as he reached his climax. "sasuke!" Naruto screamed also reaching his. both boys were out of breath and exhasted but mostly sasuke since he was doing all the work. "tomorrow i want you to meet my parents." saske said rolling over on the side of Naruto.

"o-ok." _damn my ass and back is killing me._

"they'll be happy to meet you."

*knock,knock,knock*

"some ones at the door." Naruto said sitting up.

Sasuke put back on his black boxers and went to answer the door.

"itachi what are you doing here."

"what do you mean what am i doing here foolish little brother i live here." itachi said pushing past sasuke.

"were'nt you with mom and dad?"

"yeah but i cault a plane home early why? are you mad i'm here."

"well kinda."

"why are you walking around like that where are your clothes...is someone here?" itachi began to walk to the back of the room.

"hey wait! nobodies here!" sasuke said trying to get itachi's attention.

"really then who's this?" itachi saw Naruto putting back on his shirt. Naruto's eyes widen seeing the sasuke look alike standing at the bedroom door.

"what were you two doing sasuke who is this?"

"This is Naruto he's my boyfriend."

"well that explains what you two were doing...it's nice to meet you Naruto i'm itachi sasuke's brother." he said reaching his hand out. Naruto quickly ran over to shake it. "It's nice to meet you too." _ow my back. _

"looks what you did to the poor boys neck his parents are going to kill him if they see these." itachi reached out and touched Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed at the contact. it was embarressing that itachi knew what they just got done doing.

"shut up, they'll go away soonand don't touch him."

"wheres maka sasuke?"

"i don't know she ran off somewhere with another dog."

"you never watch her she could get killed or ever worse pregnant."

"you think her getting puppies is worse the her getting killed!"

*riing riing* itachi reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"hello."

"he itachi you made it back yet?"

"yeah."

"care to meet me for dinner?"

"yeah sure deidara where are you?"

"i'm at mink's steak house."

"yeah i'm on my way."

*hangs up*

"well little brother Naruto i'll see you later."

"yeah good for you now go." sasuke said pionting towards the front door.

"hahaha it's was nice meeting you Naruto please keep my brother happy."

"i-i will." Naruto said blushing.

now that itachi was gone sasuke calmed down. Naruto was surprised that his brother wasn't shocked that saske was dating another guy.

"you wanna go get something to eat? we ramen can go eat it at the lake."

"yeah!" Naruto said forgetting the pain in his back.

sasuke put back on his clothes and they both headed out.

A/N: I think i'm going to put up the next chapter tomorrow i free style on this story and write whatever comes to mind lol anyway i know there are mistakes so please don't tell about them im just too lazy to fix em right now heh heh btw i'm going to stop describing what the characters look like because i'm pretty sure you guys know what they look like. hopefully you do. see ya!)


	12. Chapter 12

so sorry guys for not updating when i said i was what happen was i asked my sis to put up the maka chapter for me since i had to go handle something. as she said while she was trying to she made a mistake of deleting it HOW? idk and i couldnt go get it from my comeputer files because i always delete what i write when i upload it to the site why? because my aunt came across it one day and read a chapter of my stories(one with lemon in it) and she picked on me all day saying i write gay porn. :/

it's 6:58 in the in the morning and i'm very tierd but i'll stay up and write this and have it up by today (i promise)

BTW i'm really happy that people actually read and favor my stories heh heh i know im not the best writer and i make alot of mistakes and stuff and also rush. i'm kinda surprised. so thanks so much. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter12:

A/N: ... I know I know.

Naruto and sasuke were at the lake. They both were laying down on the grass. the had been there most of the whole day talking and eating.

"wow i ate a whole lot!"

"keep eating like that and you'll gain weight Dobe."

"not really, hey i'm going home i have homework to do can we come here tomorrow?"

"yeah sure." sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto. Naruto was surprised a bit but kissed. Naruto could feel sasuke body move closer like he was trying to get on top of him. which that was what sasuke was doing. "Naruto i'm going to miss you." sasuke said all sexy and seductive.

"B-b-but your going to see me tomorrow."

somehow sasuke managed to get between Naruto's legs. he kissed Naruto's neck trying not to leave any marks.

"sasuke i-"

"don't worry i not going to do anymore but this."

sasuke kissed and touched all over Naruto's body. Naruto couldn't help but moan all this felt so good to him. sasuke wanted to do so much more but he knew Naruto was in pain a little from like a hour ago. "Naruto next you want to kiss or touch me your going to be the one to do it." what sasuke meant is Naruto has to be the one to make the first move if he wants it. Sasuke was about to get up.

"wait! i want to kiss you more." Naruto said grabbing around sasuke's neck.

sasuke smirked and leaned back down to kiss Naruto this time he thrusted his tounge inside Naruto's mouth.

"mmm." Naruto moaned into which almost make sasuke take him all over again.

"your hard." sasuke said into Naruto's ear.

"i-im sorry!"

"don't worry i'll take care of it it's nothing to be sorry about."

Sasuke began grinding into Naruto getting himself hard in the process.

"ah hah it's, it's"

"feels good? do you like this?"

"y-yeah ngh!" _why is sasuke's voice so sexy!_

Sasuke picked up speed making the friction wonderful between them.

"sasuke i'm gonna ngh!"

seconds after Naruto came sasuke also did.

"i like how you get like this when i do this to you." he smirked. Naruto blushed and tried to catch his breath.

"come on." sasuke got up to his feet and reached out his hand. Naruto grabbed it and stood up. "thanks."

"can i walk you home?"

"yeah sure."

Naruto heart was racing he gets so nervous around sasuke after they do things like that. Naruto fixed his clothes and started leaving through the bushes. the walked side by side in silence. every one in a while Naruto would take peeks at sasuke.

sasuke reached his arm around Naruto and pulled him close. "you seemed cold."

"o-oh did i ?"

"Naruto do you like having sex with me?" sasuke asked suddenly.

"huh!" _where the hell did this come from!_

"you heard me."

"w-well i-i... i "

"i love doing it with you." sasuke said licking up Naruto's neck.

"H-hey!" Naruto jumped and pushedsasuke grabbing the spot sasuke licked.

"i'm just kidding dobe." he said laughing.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto and sasuke were standing at Naruto's front door and it was dark out.

"Naruto been around sasuke's house for a long time i'm getting worried." kushina said walking into the kitchen.

"don't worry dear their probably just playing video games or something. the problem is that the trash is not taken out and now i have to do it." Minato said grabbing the trash out the bin.

" honey that's not really a problem. the problem is if he doesn't come home soon his food is going to get cold." kushina said dramatically.

"what if he got kidnapped!" kushina yelled.

"what if he lost his way home!" minato also yelled.

"there's no way he'd get lost in this neighborhood!"

"what if he's about to be kidnapped at this very moment! Minato said dropping the trash bag.

"put on you shoes honey lets go save our soon!"

Naruto's mom and dad were being over dramatic and running around the house. They would always get like this when Naruto stayed at kiba's house too long. always jumping to the most dumbest conclusions.

"thanks for walking me home sasuke."

"what do i get for doing so?" sasuke said smirking.

"w-what do you want?"

"a kiss."

"o-ok." _if that's all_

Naruto reached his lips up to sasuke and gave him what he wanted. he was just going for a peck but seems like sasuke wanted more. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head and deepened the kiss almost taking the poor boys breath away as he did so because the kiss was lasting so damn long.

"h-hey sasuke" Naruto tried to talk but kept getting shut up by sasuke's mouth. "sasuke." Naruto whined.

"sorry Naruto." Sasuke reached in and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto also hugged back wrapping his arms around sasuke's neck. Being this close to sasuke felt really good he almost didn't want to let go.

*door opening*

Minato and Kushina eyes burst open to see the site of Naruto and his friend sasuke hugging. the part that threw them over the edge was how they were hugging i mean like hugging is fine but the were hugging like some couple. sasuke had a grip of Naruto's waist and Naruto grabbing sasuke's neck.

"m-mom d-dad." Naruto panicked and pushed sasuke away. "where are you g-going."

"well we were coming to look for you, you've been gone so long." Kushina said not looking her son in the eye.

"i-it's not that late mom."

DAMN! how was he going to explain this to his parents. could he just tell them straight up like sasuke was with itachi or just make up a baka lie. "well i'm home now so y-you guys don't have to worry, see you later sasuke." Naruto saw sasuke reach out to him he was not sure of what his he was going to do but he frowned and jumped out the way a little. _what are you doing sasuke!_

Sasuke eyebrows wrinkled at what he just seen from Naruto. _why did he just jump like that did he think i was going to touch he again and if so __was he ashamed._ He wasn't even going to do anything. "uh here your phone." sasuke said reaching back out to Naruto. Naruto took the phone out of his hands quite shocked of how he even got it. _So he was just handing me my phone i'm such an idiot._

"see you later mrs. and mr. Uzumaki" Naruto watched as sasuke left from his house.

"you should come in Naruto y-your food going to get cold." said Minato.

They all sat at the dinner table. it was way to awkward and silent plus not one eye made contact. This was too much for Naruto to take what would his mom and dad think if he were dating a guy. He could feel the odd sensation floating in the air. "i'm going to go to bed." Naruto said getting up from the table emptying his food in the trash and tossing his dish in the sink.

"g-goodnight Naruto!" Kushina yelled lightly.

Naruto nodded his head and heading up stairs to his room. He layed there thinking about that expression sasuke made. It kept replaying in his head. "i'm sorry sasuke." Naruto said as he curled up in his sheets.

(with sasuke)

"hey sasuke where have you been?" Itachi asked walking into the living room.

"i just came from walking Naruto home."

"where's Maka?"

"i don't know i thought she'd come home by now." sasuke said looking around the room as if he were looking for her.

"well she didn't"

"it's not like it's the first time she did this. anyway she probably would be back in the morning i'm going to bed."

"good night." Itachi said leaving into his room.

A/N: well *sigh*


End file.
